


The Tweebs Lesson

by EdgarNeeley



Series: Kim Cuckquean [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: Kim's brothers are becoming little perverts. Can Ron save her?





	The Tweebs Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the 'Kim cuckquean' meme AU that is popular on another message board but too long too post there. Kim and Ron are together as a couple like in the show, however Kim has a fetish for pimping her boyfriend out to all the other girls in Middleton who are quite eager to get a piece of the reluctant stud. Bonnie is a cum slut, Yori wants him to impregnate her (again) and Monique likes risky public sex among other things. For practical reasons I'm considering the tweebs to be a bit older so unlike the show they are true high school juniors here.

It was Monday morning at Middleton High where our hero Ron Stoppable approached the locker of Kim Possible, his heroic teammate and now girlfriend.

 "Morning KP, you got all the questions done on Miss Whisp's algebra homework?"

"Why? Were you too busy again to do them yourself?!"

"Whoa!" Ron backed away, surprised by the venom in Kim's voice.

Releasing a breath she let her aggression fall away and started to apologize "It just hasn't been a great morning for me" she explained, "the tweebs have always found some way get on my nerves but ever since they started high school..."

"They've undertaken a difficult but ultimately rewarding path into their teenage years on their way to becoming men able to enter adult society, a path that will lead them to give up their boyish toys like rocket fuel mixers on the dinner table" suggested Ron in a single breath.

Kim sighed, "Boyish toys would be so much better than what they've taken an interest in now."

 

_Earlier that morning_

Kim arched her back to allow the shower's spray to run freely down her chest. She rubbed a soapy sponge along her toned abs, tightly muscled from years spent saving the world. Her cleaning efforts continued upward where she met the bottom of her breasts, lifting and cupping the pointy tips as she lathered them up. Perhaps reacting to the stimulation her thoughts strayed to another set of muscled abs she was intimately familiar with.

Ron might not show it in those baggy clothes but she was proud of how much he had toned up. He was loyal and brave (well, when it counted) and she really couldn't think of why they had wasted so much time not being together as boyfriend and girlfriend. But Kim couldn't stay on those thoughts too long without thinking of something else about him.

Her soaping became increasingly focused on her nipples as her thoughts drifted to the generous cock between his legs. In her mind she knew he wasn't the biggest in school, maybe not even the biggest on the football team (he really had come far on the social ladder). But years spent on missions with her meant he had lots of stamina and was ready to please.

As she brought her other hand between her legs Kim's mind focused on some recent memories to work her along. Ron had been standing at the end of the bed, looking down with that big reassuring smile she loved and that big dick standing hard and ready. She slid a finger along her lower lips as she thought about how he'd taken a moment to slide the head along, teasing as he added some juices to it before delaying no more and pushing in. It took no effort at all for him to find a good rhythm, those moving hips showing off his hidden athleticism.

Kim's finger worked harder as she drifted farther into her fantasy, remembering Ron's thrusts making their way deeper until his small tuft of blond hair briefly brushed against another. She would have to mention to Tara what a great angle her video had captured. If she included this reminiscing that would make it four times she'd get off to it since opening the message Saturday morning. The lens had captured in perfect detail every expression that passed over their faces as her man reduced the blond cheerleader to a happy puddle of mush with his "passionate love making.

Pushing toward her own completion she got snagged on a stray thought and was pulled back from the edge – the very reason she'd been masturbating to the same video for 2 days was because for the rest of the weekend Ron had been whisked off to parts unknown by her rival Bonnie.

It wasn't that she objected to the girl spreading her legs for Ron. There certainly was no limit to the kinky things that girl would ask for or submit to and Kim loved seeing Ron demolish the self-centered slut. But that cum seeking whore had become increasingly selfish in the use of her boyfriend. Lately she didn't invite her along, record a video or even grab a post-facial selfie for Kim to enjoy.

Pushed out of her fantasy Kim tried to refocus but something was bothering her and she couldn't place it. Looking forward the wall just seemed off, the color and shadows not quite what she was used to. Her senses more focused she heard a distinct clicking sound and snapped her head to the side. The door to the hallway was wide open, letting warm morning light in from the hallway. What now filled the doorway made her blood boil.

Her younger brother Tim stood there, his eyes wide and raking over her body. Beside him his twin Jim worked the SLR camera Kim had gifted them at Christmas. She used the same model for her 'hobby' and had bought one for her brothers so they'd stop asking to borrow it – a few hundreds dollars was worth it to avoid the chance they'd find something left in the memory.

Another rapid clicking signaled the camera's shutter activating again. Kim emitted a growl and skipped opening the shower door entirely, flipping upward and slipping through the gap between it and the ceiling in a display of heroic agility. She lunged forward with a laser like focus on the camera she was going to smash into a million pieces. With a yelp both twins dashed off, forcing Kim to grab the doorway in order to stop her momentum from slamming her into the wall across the hall.

Turning toward her prey she could see Tim already ducking into the twin's room while Jim turned around and snapped another picture. With Kim nearly on him he threw himself through the opening just as the door was slammed shut. Kim grabbed the handle but could already hear the lock slide into place. "GET OUT HERE TWEEBS" she shouted as she banged on the door, knowing she couldn't break it down (after too many had been destroyed in experiments her parents had replaced that door with a steel reinforced one).

"Is something the matter Kimmie-cub?" her dad called out from somewhere in the house.

Looking down Kim remembered that she was still naked and dripping in middle of the hallway. "Nothing" she squeaked and ran back to the bathroom before her father could find her in such an embarrassing state.

 

_Back to the present_

Ron listened to her story with a sympathetic ear. "Sorry KP, that sounds like a really tough start to your day."

"I got Wade to hack their network, he said he found the pictures and deleted them from all the tweebs devices. But this isn't the first time they've been up to something like this. My brothers are persistent and too smart for their own good, I don't think Wade can keep ahead of them forever."

"Sounds like you need some seriously upgraded protection to keep them out" Ron tried to suggest.

"That's the thing" Kim retorted, "I can't just keep my brothers out of my life, what I need is for them to stop perving on me."

"That's not a simple sitch" Ron ventured, "once we, I mean, that is guys, fellows, straight heterosexual men reach a certain age we kinda start being attracted to girls. We can't fight it, its biology Kim."

"I'm not asking them to ignore girls; I just need them to understand that we have boundaries and they need to respect them."

"Well you could ask your dad to give them the talk" suggested Ron.

Covering her face Kim groaned "there's no way I could bring this up with my dad, there are just way too many embarrassing details. Even if I did my dad's specialty isn't exactly biology or personal communication."

"His talk with me did start and stop with the mention of a rocket" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ron, could I ask you a favor?"

Sensing something was coming Ron started building his defenses "well that, uh, depends on what you want and if it's, ah, possible to..."

"Could you talk to my brothers about girls? About dating and knowing their boundaries and how sex is something special between two people who care for each other? Well ok maybe that last part is a lot more complicated for us but could you do it?"

"I don't know Kim; I'm not very good at understanding what girls want."

Crossing her arms Kim fixed him with a stare "Really, because most of my text messages are from girls asking when you're going to be free next."

"I'm just saying I've spent nearly all of my high school years missing signals. Remember how I was the last one to know that Tara had a crush on me? Or that Yori liked me too. I'm so bad at understanding girls I feel like even my own baby sister has some important secret that I'm staring right at and missing it."

Taking a firm stand Kim widened her eyes and put on her best pout "Pleeeeeease?"

 

_After school at Ron's house_

"You're probably wondering why I've asked you here today" announced Ron in an official voice as the twins entered his room in the attic.

"You asked us here to tell us about girls, you said so right in your text" answered Jim. "And how to get them to go on a date with you and do other stuff" added Tim hopefully. Or maybe it was Jim and Tim had spoken first. Ron had never really learned to tell them apart.

"Ok, yes. That is sort of the reason I asked you to come over" he admitted, "Lucky guess."

"So you'll tell us how to get girls to talk to us?" "And go on dates with us?" "And make them suck our dicks?"

"Slow down there" Ron said while making a stopping gesture. "I" he emphasized "won't be the one telling you anything about how to get along with girls or deal with all the feelings you're having."

"But we want to learn from you. Everyone in our gym class says you get fresh pussy everyday" exclaimed Jim. "Yeah, you've got to teach us how you do it" said Tim.

"There's a lot more than that to understand about girls. And after some very careful consideration I picked the best person for the job, someone who can tell you exactly what you need to know to become mature and respectful men with the ladies."

 

_Earlier that afternoon..._

"Please Monique! You know I'm way of out my depth on this" Ron begged beside Monique's locker.  
"I told you already there is no way I'm going near Kim's skeevy little brothers, especially after what you told me. If they come anywhere near me with a camera I will pop their lights out."

"Hello? Mr... wait... Mr. Barkin?!" said Ron as he nearly tripped on his way into the classroom.  
"Correct. I'm in charge of the health class until the board finds a replacement after the recent banana 'accident'. What is it you want Stoppable?"  
"Uh... nothing? Bye!" Ron said quickly as he fled.

"So that about sums it up. So what do you say Larry, can you help me out?" Ron asked Kim's cousin over the phone.  
"Well I can see why you came to me, after all everyone at the comic store will tell you I'm quite the charmer. But at this juncture I'm engaged for an important Netherworld's conference to discuss the second draft of the third revision rules, so I won't be able to assist you until at least late February" the geek explained.

"You see Mrs. Dr. P. it's about the twins" Ron began.  
"Why so formal Ronald, you know you can always call me Ann" replied Kim's mom from across the kitchen table.  
"Well Ann, I was wondering if you could have a kind of talk with them?"  
"Mmm, I think I'd like to have a 'talk' with you instead; James called and said he won't be home till ten"  
"It's just that Kim..."  
"Oh we both know Kimmie doesn't have a problem with us 'talking'"  
"I'll ah, keep that mind. But I think I need to go now."

"I'm sorry Ron but I took a sacred oath to never abandon my post. Bueno Nacho must come first. Can I get you a refill on that soda?"  
"Sure Ned, and could I get another nacho to go?" Ron replied while grabbing some hot sauce packets.

"Come on Wade you're super smart"  
"I'm the same age as them! I don't know anything more about dating girls than they do. I mean have you seen what I look at on these monitors?"  
Ron squinted at the screen of his Kimmunicator "Oh wow dude, word of advice: never let Monique find out about those."

"Dr. Drakken speaking, who is this? What, never heard of you. SHEGO! Do we know any Ron Stoppable? Shego? Well whatever you're selling we don't want it."

"Hold on, you're serious? You'll talk to them for me!?" Ron stood in disbelief.  
"But of course. It would be my honor to help you in any way I can."

 

_Back to the present_

"So I'd like you to meet my good friend Yori" said Ron and gestured behind the twins toward the empty door frame.

"Greetings" said Yori causing Ron to jump at her sudden appearance behind him. Yori giggled "You are so funny with your feigned surprise Stoppable-san."

"Hi, I'm Jim." "And I'm Tim." Both twins took the opportunity to lean forward and admire Yori's figure in her tight ninja gi while Ron regained his composure.

"As I was saying before, Yori is going to talk to you about girls, you know, what they think and how you should act with them. Hopefully you'll gain a new understanding of the fairer sex and uh, behave differently around certain girls in the future."

Yori clasped her hands together and gave a little bow "It is an honor to meet you and share what wisdom I can with you Jim and Tim. Stoppable-san has told me much of his clever young pupils."

"So everything is all set then. Just listen to Yori and do what she tells you. I think I've got something to finish up at your house so I'll see you later" said Ron as he was leaving.

"But Kim isn't home, she's at cheer practice all afternoon" Tim called out but Ron was already down the stairs and gone.

"You know we've already done some 'research' of our own; you should skip ahead to teach us the more 'advanced' stuff" Jim leered at Yori.

Faster then he could see Yori's hand shot out and gripped him by the chin, forcing it up so he was looking at her eyes rather than her boobs. "You have dishonored your sister with your perverted ways" she admonished them both. "Kim Possible is a noble maiden, destined to stand by the side of the great Ron Stoppable as his queen. She must be shown the proper respect which you have not."

"But we just wanted to see what a real girl looks like" Tim protested weakly. "Yeah, it's not like we were trying to have sex with our own sister" Jim amended curtly.

"Did you seek her permission to do that?"

"Are you saying that if we just told her what we wanted she would have let us look?" Jim challenged.

"That is certainly not the case. I have already told you that Possible-san is a noble lady. She does not give herself to anyone that asks, she has reserved herself for her special someone." Releasing her hold Yori continued: "You must understand this if you wish to be taught today."

"So you mean you we need to have a special relationship with a girl first. And then we can ask?" ventured Tim.

"Yes, that is correct"

"But isn't Ron with a lot of girls" Jim asked, "but only Kim is his girlfriend?"

"Yes, however there is more than one type of relationship that may lead to intimacy. I have been honored to be his loyal mekake, choosing to provide for whatever his needs are and ensuring the continuation of his line and the Yamanouchi School."

Tim tried to pronounce the unfamiliar word but gave up. "So every girl is different, and we need to figure that out before we try asking them?"

"Yes, it is important that you understand her before anything else. Now then, both of you show interest in the female form and the ways of intimacy. Stoppable-san wishes you to understand these things, so that you cease learning them though more foolish means. It is my honor to see this task completed for him." And with that Yori untied her belt and slid off her gi, revealing her nude body underneath to a slack jawed Jim and Tim.

"Are we allowed to look?" asked Tim cautiously as he tried to stay focused on her face.

"Of course, I am here to help you learn. But you show yourself well by understanding my first lesson." Jim and Tim both poured their eyes over Yori, uncertain as to how long they had. "If you see something you wish to touch please do so. As I am for Stoppable-san I am for you today."

With only a small hesitation Jim reached out to touch one of her breasts. Seeing this Tim tentatively followed, sliding a hand along her waist until he also cupped one. They both examined from their respective side, testing the weight and tapping on her nipples to find the texture. As Tim became braver in examining her breasts he received an encouraging smile from Yori. Jim in turn moved his focus downward, touching her thigh with both hands and then moving in further on either side.

Looking at her butt Jim narrowed his eyes in thought and turned up to Yori "How do I ask..."

Before he could figure out how to phrase the question Yori supplied an answer "While it was necessary that you understood the importance of asking before we began, for today I wish you to satisfy your curiosity. Please try what you like and I will tell you if you need to stop."

Smiling Jim pulled his hand back and gave her butt a little slap releasing a giggle from Yori "Ron enjoys doing that as well. You may be more forceful if you wish." Jim pulled his hand back farther and spanked her again. Happy with this he brought down several blows on each cheek met with encouraging sounds from Yori.

Noticing that Tim was still flicking the same nipple between his fingers with a look of concentration Yori spoke up "Your hands are not the only way you can examine my body, you may find things using your mouth as well." Excited by this Tim latched onto her breast, sucking it like an infant. Fighting the ticklish sensation Yori added "try your tongue as well" and was rewarded by Tim's eager experimentation.

Jim was more sedate as he briefly tasted her other breast, lightly biting it just to feel the resistance. Getting a different idea he turned his head up and then took Yori by surprise, pulling her mouth down to his and roughly kissing her. Easily submitting to him she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore it clumsily with his tongue.

As Jim continued his attack on her mouth Yori adjusted her stance so that Tim could try her other breast without colliding with his brother. He caught on and soon had a hand on both, squeezing and kneading as he alternated which one he was exploring with his mouth.

With both boys pressed against her Yori could feel their growing erections and eventually broke off. "I can see that you are ready to try more. If you remove your clothes I will show you one of the pleasurable ways that I can touch you."  

Jim began removing his shirt and once he saw his brother doing it Tim followed. They became more anxious once they where down to their tented underwear. Kneeling down before them Yori helped them overcome the final hurdle "you have nothing to be ashamed of" she said as she reached in and helped take out their cocks "you are both well sized, especially for your age."

Beginning to stroke them both she explained "most men find it extremely pleasurable to have a woman touch his penis for him. This is not something you would have received without asking".

"I really like the way your hand feels" Tim told her in a dreamy voice.

Yori lowered her voice: "I can use my tongue too" she said slyly and licked the head of his penis drawing a moan from him. She repeated the action with Jim then began to alternate oral attention between them, licking, kissing and stroking their dicks as they groaned in pleasure.

"Do you know what a blow job is?" Yori asked rhetorically.

"Yes!" they both answered enthusiastically.

"And how might you ask for one?"

Tim managed to beat his brother to the punch "Would you please suck on my dick Miss Yori" he asked like a grade-schooler talking to his teacher.

"Of course, how could I turn down such a polite request."

Opening her mouth Yori took in the head, gentling closing her lips around it and then slowly sliding back off. She kept this up, dragging her lips to stimulate the sensitive surface and releasing each time with a small pop.

Jim watched what was going on closely, still receiving some attention from Yori's hand. He observed as Yori sucked his brother deeper, sliding her lips along the shaft of Tim's penis while her hand kept him in place. Her head bobbed up and down gracefully as she pleasured him. "It's so good" Tim whispered to his brother.

Yori paused until Tim looked down at her and then smiled with her lips around his penis. He groaned hard at something his brother couldn't see, as hidden from view Yori's tongue wrapped around him in an expert manner, toying with his dick inside her mouth.

Popping her mouth off his cock she gave it several licks before taking it in again, this time twisting her head as she applied powerful suction, taking in his penis, pulling back as she sucked, then releasing him with a loud smack and repeating.

Releasing her hold on his dick she also stopped the hand job she was giving Jim who became discontent at the loss. "Do not feel abandoned, I wish to show your brother one more thing and then I will see to you" she consoled him.

Yori set her hands on Tim's thighs, lightly gripping his butt. Staring up at his face she opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. She maneuvered until his dick was resting on the very tip of her tongue and then waited to ensure that both brothers where watching closely. When she had their undivided attention she began steadily moving her mouth forward to take the hard cock into her mouth.

As she pushed forward Tim tried to remain still as her hot breath passed the point where her hand had held him before. As she was nearly to the base Tim felt some pressure and Yori gagged slightly before she used her grip for leverage and pulled forward, taking his dick into her throat and locking her lips to the very base of his dick while her nose nestled in the tiny bit of pubic hair he'd grown.

All three of them stared, Yori blinking her eyes rapidly as she held her position for several long seconds. "That is so hot" remarked Jim who was captivated and stroking his dick hard on his own. Finally she started to withdraw, dragging her lips and tongue along the shaft until about half of it was exposed and she inhaled through her nose.

With a look of determination she then pushed forward, quickly burying Tim in her throat again as she made a gurgling sound. Repeating it two more times Tim seemed like he was at his limit and Yori withdrew, taking in a deep breath before smiling up at him with a line of spit hanging down for her mouth. "That was enjoyable for you" she stated slyly rather than asked.

Tim could only shake his head yes. "Perhaps you should sit on the bed and cool down for a moment while I see to your brother" she suggested as she wiped her mouth and turned toward Jim.

"Come here and get my dick in your mouth" Jim ordered lightly.

Tilting her head to the side Yori considered his words "Some girls prefer a man who is so forward with what he wants, but you must be careful to ensure that is the case first." Having made her point Yori complied, shuffling over and starting with the head as she had done with Tim, then moving on to take the shaft, licking and sucking as she went.

"Yeah that's good" Jim commented as he rested a hand on Yori's head, pushing his hips forward a bit on his own to try and meet the movement of her head. In response Yori removed her mouth entirely the next time she slid back, stroking his cock in her hand as she spoke "you paid close attention when I was with your brother, yes?" Receiving a nod she continued "perhaps you would like to take charge and show me what you have learned."

Yori took the head of his cock back into her mouth but didn't start moving. Instead she released her hold on his penis and took Jim's hands in hers, placing them on either side of her head. Her eyes tilted up and waited expectantly for Jim as she released her grip and clasped her hands behind her back.

Understanding the situation Jim pushed forward experimentally, Yori dutifully kept her lips locked around his cock as it went in. Enjoying the feeling of control he started moving her along, in and out. Yori wiped her tongue along his length but otherwise remained passive, allowing the boy complete control over her. He tightened his fingers into her hair, sharpening the tempo of his strokes and letting his eyes drift as pleasure washed over him.

With the faster thrusts he felt himself reaching deeper than before. Realizing what he was doing he focused his attention at the point where his cock was disappearing between her lips, deliberately trying to reach farther on each stroke, intent now on getting the same deep throat treatment his brother had.

Despite the increased roughness Yori remained submissive, her hands held together so as not to interfere. Her eyes watered as she choked on his cock, gagging but unable to draw any new breath as he made the final push toward his goal. Jim was barely pulling out now before pushing back, pulling her by her hair while squeezing his hips forward until he got her lips to the base of his cock. He held onto her there feeling her throat spasm around his length and listened to her gurgling.

Finally Yori acted, planting her hands on his hips and using just enough leverage to pull herself away, gasping and coughing as soon as her mouth was free. Tim looked over from the bed with concern at her "Are you ok Yori?" he asked. Jim took a step back, worried now that he'd gone too far and screwed up.

"You are much rougher than Ron is" Yori wheezed. Jim tried to form an apology but Yori held up a hand while she caught her breath. "You are here to learn and early on I could tell that you enjoyed being dominant. There are some girls who will like that" she explained.

"But I should ask first" Jim filled in.

"I am pleased that you understand the importance of that. In return I will let you finish what you where trying but bear in mind that you are controlling when I can breathe so you cannot hold me down forever without relief."

Yori slid over to the side of the bed and positioned herself so the back of her head was cushioned against the mattress. From his place on the sheets Tim leaned over to get a closer look at her face. "I am fine Tim" Yori reassured him, "once your brother is done I will have something nice for you." When Jim took his place she gave him one last instruction "As I have just told your brother there is something else I wish you both to experience today, so please stop yourself before you reach your conclusion."

"K" Jim affirmed and took Yori by the hair, working on his grip while he figured out how to line up his wobbling erection with her mouth. "Now open up" he commanded and pushed in when she complied.

With Yori's advice and confidence from his earlier experience it was easier to find a pattern that he liked. After a few strokes to warm up he began pounding her throat with a short series of jackhammer thrusts before pulling back enough for her to breath though her nose.

He experimented with different periods of rest, gauging them by her gagging and retching sounds. Sometimes he gave her several seconds to recover while other times he would take her by surprise and push right back in when she thought she would receive a break. All through it Yori remained submissive, showing her practiced discipline by keeping her hands on the floor and letting Jim take her as he wanted.

The experience was pushing Jim to the edge and it took a considerable effort to make himself stop, pulling out his slobber covered penis and releasing Yori from his grip. He sat down on the other side of the bed while Yori gasped and recovered herself, doing her best to wipe her face of drool and tears.

Getting onto the bed Yori gave Tim an assuring smile and directed him to lie back as she began stroking his dick to bring him back to full stiffness. Addressing them both Yori began "There is one more thing I must impress upon you. It is important to know a girl's wishes before you release your seed into her womb, since if she is fertile at the time a baby may be created."

"Yeah, yeah, we learned that stuff" Jim said, agitated after so recently denying himself release.

"Some woman may take a pill to prevent fertility but I have not. I am always ready for my Stoppable-san's seed should he wish to plant it in me" said Yori, "so today you will need to use a condom when I help you to become men."

Releasing Tim's dick she reached over and pulled open the bed side drawer, revealing many open boxes of condoms. She immediately removed a sealed box that seemed a bit smaller than the others and opened it. "Shall I explain how this is put on" she asked as she tore open a packet.

"Um no, I'm good. Like he said they taught us this in health class" Tim replied nervously, it truly sinking in that Yori was going to have real sex with him.

Yori looked at Tim tenderly and then leaned over to delicately kiss him on the lips while her practiced hands quickly fitted the condom onto him. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

Getting a nod in return Yori straighten up and straddled Tim, taking his penis and aiming it as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Jim shifted so he could watch with his brother as Tim's hard dick pushed open her pussy lips while she sank down and enveloped him. With the head inside she paused to make sure Tim was still fine before continuing down and starting to slowly ride him, bracing her hands on his chest.

While she knew her primary duty was to make Tim's first time special that didn't stop Yori from enjoying it herself. Though his young dick was certainly smaller than Ron she was still feeling him in all the right places. His shy demeanor was unusually cute and she bit her lip as she increased the tempo and her contented pussy naturally added more lubrication.

Jim stroked himself as he watched Yori's breasts bounce hypnotically, her pleased mewling adding to the drug like effect. He imagined how much he would make her scream when it was his turn; in his mind he saw Yori on her back as his ideal self pounded her into a boneless mess. His dick grew diamond hard in anticipation.

Below Yori Tim was in a sea of new sensations as her warm pussy squeezed and pulled at him. Unfortunately all that new sensation didn't help with his anxiety which had left him frozen in place and unable to fully enjoy what was happening.

Yori took notice that Tim was still remaining passive in spite of the rhythm going on between their special places. Cupping his face she bent forward and gave him a long deep kiss. When their lips broke she stayed near for a moment to whisper "please enjoy yourself." Straightening up she began riding again and took one of his hands in hers, bringing it to her breast and helping him squeeze it.

Tim followed her lead and took hold of her other breast as well, groping his two favorite things which help loosen him up and peel aware his nervousness. With Tim taken care of for the moment Yori's hand slipped down and stroked her clit, her own pleasure not completely ignored. She felt Tim begin to arch his hips up to meet her strokes and shared a giggle with him.

Encouraged Tim looked to his brother "so now I'm the first one to lose his virginity" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Well you only lost it first by technicality" Jim retorted in annoyance, then tried to deflect "and I heard condoms take away most of the feeling so it's not the same thing as doing it for real, you know, skin to skin."

"It feels plenty good to me" a now confident Tim said.

"Please there is no need to argue, you will both get what you desire. In fact I have a suggestion" said Yori. Her motion on Tim's dick came to a stop leaving him wanting. Shifting her stance she lowered her upper body so that she was lying on top of him, his dick still inside her and thanks to a small height advantage her breasts where right above his face. Placated he sucked and played with them while Yori angled her head to address Jim.

"You desire to penetrate me without a condom, but I cannot let you impregnate me. However there is another option I can make available to you" she said as she grasped her butt cheeks and spread them apart.

"You mean...you'll let me do anal on you?"

"That is right. If you check the drawer you should find a small tube, please get it. While I am prepared and clean I will still need you to add some lubrication if you wish to take me there."

While Jim went to the drawer Yori turned back to encourage Tim, dropping some mildly naughty remarks to keep him aroused and hard. Finding the tube Jim quickly removed the cap and got behind Yori. Aiming it at her rosebud he squeezed out a glob of lube and then immediately went about guiding his dick to it and shoved in past the tough resistance he found.

Yori's head whipped back and she cried out. Jim began pulling out but Yori howled again and spoke out "please stop, just be still for a moment" she begged him.

"What did I do wrong" Jim asked in despair.

"I did not explain adequately" Yori admitted, "to ease your entry the lubricant should be applied both inside and out. You can use a finger to help push it in and even more on your penis will help too."

"Should I…"

"No, what is done is done. There is lube in there now, it simply must be spread. I can endure while your penis does this as long as you go slowly." Yori took several deep breathes "please begin now."

Jim did his best to move gently but the vice like grip her ass had on him made it challenging to find the right amount of force needed to make progress without hurting her. Tim remained motionless, watching Yori grit her teeth until most of Jim's dick was buried in her back side.

"Try pulling back slightly and then pushing forward again" she directed. Jim followed her instructions and made the slow stroke. "Again" she prompted and he repeated the thrust a bit easier this time. Yori took a breath. "I am ready, both of you please begin, but slowly at first."

Jim and Tim both began making small thrusts, initially disjointed and counter productive to each other but their natural twin instincts took over and they found synchronization, one pushing in as the other pulled out. Soon they where at a good pace and Yori had become much more vocal in her grunts and groaning while they fucked her in both holes at once.

Contributing to her over stimulation was Tim's continued attention to her breasts, his persistent study of the subject having allowed him to advance quickly in talent. His hands kneaded them in an enjoyable manner as his mouth applied suction on a breast as his tongue dashed pleasure through the nipple.

Jim was sweaty with exertion as he worked harder to pound her ass. He wanted more and reached forward to take her hair. Yori found herself in the middle of a tug of war, her head pulled back by Jim but Tim unwilling to relinquish her breasts even while her ass and pussy where hammered between them.

Losing herself in ecstasy Yori pleaded with them "Yes, more. Take me both of you. Show me all that you have learned." Feeling an orgasm shaking her she added "Make this faithful servant's body the center of your pleasure."

Tim was unable to hold on any longer either, calling out Yori's name and roughly pulling on her tits as he spasmed in his own climax. Spent he released her and simply flopped back panting.

Seeing him finish Yori struggled to adjust her position with Jim still going at her from behind. Getting the message Jim cooperated so that Yori could get onto her hands and knees, releasing Tim's dick from her pussy before it could go soft and risk a torn condom.

The doggy position afforded Jim more leverage and he gripped both cheeks to keep himself steady as he adjusted to make long deep strokes into her now gaping asshole. "Who's fucking this ass" he demanded as he gave a cheek a hard spank.

"You are" Yori responded.

"Who?" He punctuated with a slap to the other one.

"You are Jim. Today I am your whore."

Realizing his climax was inevitable Jim pulled out and grabbed Yori by the waist, turning her over so that she was laid out beside Tim. Wasting no time he scrambled to her side, pointing his dick at her face as he frantically jacked off. Yori closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, receiving Jim's messy cum shot a moment later.

Blinking with a bit of cum stuck to an eyelash she swallowed and then fingered some of the semen stuck to face so she could better get a taste of it. Jim collapsed where he was, brothers now lying on either side of her with their heads turned to give her attention.

Wanting to give them one last show she reached over and carefully removed Tim's condom, bringing it several inches above her face and then very slowly pouring the contents into her mouth, making a small production of it as she ate his cum.

Licking her lips Yori concluded "It was an honor to teach you today, though I find myself in need of a bath now. Would the two of you care to join me in a moment? If you help get me properly soaped up I will share some special secrets for how to approach certain girls at your school."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha!"

 

_Saturday Evening_

Ron placed a gentle kiss on Kim's lips as he settled down beside her in bed, evidence of their love making dripping down her thigh as he snuggled up beside her.

"I feel like I should be doing something extra special for you" Kim commented, "my whole week feels like it was turned around. Your talk with the tweebs really worked."

Ron chuckled awkwardly "No need to thank me, I was just doing my boyfriend duty. You know, with uh, whatever I said to them."

"No really, they've been really respectful and now I finally got to spend the first uninterrupted Saturday with my boyfriend in who knows how long. Everything seems to be going right since you talked to them."

 

_The previous day_

Bonnie had not grabbed Ron for herself after school, her normal routine disrupted. Instead she was here in the locker room again, on her back on one of the narrow benches. She held the sides tightly to avoid slipping off while her head hung precariously off the edge, giving Jim the angle he was using to force his cock down her throat.

"Choke on it slut" he taunted her, digging his fingers harshly into her breasts as he used them as hand holds. "You like this, being nothing but a hole? You'll do anything for cum won't you?"

Bonnie tried to say yes but it only came out as a gurgle with her esophagus blocked by dick and spit.

On the other side of the lockers Tara sat relaxed against the wall with her legs spread for Tim who was maintaining a pleasant rhythm as he filled her wet pussy. She watched him contently as he hugged her and suckled on her breast "You're making mommy feel so good" she said stroking his hair.

Releasing the nipple he looked up to meet her gaze "your blue eyes are so pretty" he observed innocently.

"Awww" Tara cooed at how cute he was and brought his face in for a kiss. When their lips parted she made a point of looking down to where they still where still joined by energetic little thrusts, then back into Tim's eye. "Are you going to give mommy a baby" she kidded playfully as she felt him speed up, signaling his impending climax.

**Author's Note:**

> While I've written some short Kim Possible smut drabbles I've never done a full story. I know I've got a lot of rough edges to work on so comments and critiques are appreciated.


End file.
